


Irony

by BluTed



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluTed/pseuds/BluTed
Summary: In which Billy's torn between wanting a brother or more. He can't have both, can he?





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start with something small. Working on this was a mini experiment on DCEU's Billy and Freddy. Still somewhat vague on their characters but it's a work in progress. (Honestly everything in this is so vague I'm letting it be open for interpretation what happens before and after this event.)

“I miss this,” Billy whispers, gently wrapping their fingers together. Touching, feeling the heat of Freddy’s hand. Warm, as his mom’s hands had been. Exactly how Billy remembers it. Freddy stays silent, letting Billy take in what he needs. Letting Billy place the hand to his cheek. Letting him, even though Freddy’s own heart is racing like crazy right now. Billy takes in a deep breath and exhales. As if for the first time in years he can finally stop for a moment and calm down. His eyes shutters close. “Sorry, just– for a bit.”

How come is Freddy’s hand this warm? Now it reminds Billy of another memory with his mom. She used to bake pie. The classic apple one, his favorite. It wasn’t often she made them, but when she did, whatever shit goes on that day instantly became a blur. And in that world, that perfect little world, there’s only Billy and his mom. Sharing the warm, delicious pie. He hasn’t felt that sort of warmth for a really, really long time and now, against all the odds, somehow he gets it back. Billy opens his eyes to Freddy’s easy smile. “It’s cool, man. Take as long as you need,” he says.

Billy releases the hand like it’d been dry ice.

“Shit–” His heart will leap out of his chest if he stay any longer. He jumps from the bed they were sitting in hastily and his head hits the bunk bed above him. It hurts, but he could care less. He needs to get away from this room. Right now. The door he slammed open could’ve echoed throughout the entire house, but the sound of his own thoughts are stronger. It’s clouding his head as he goes as fast as he ran down the stairs, through the living room. _Shit. Shit! Why the fuck did I do that oh my god why did I do that_ runs through his mind. As well as _fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_ Behind him, Freddy calls out his name, running after him. Steps heavy going down the stairs. Billy grabs his coat and dashes out the front door, exiting towards the streets.

“Dude! BILLY!” _It’s fine!_ Billy can almost hear him say.

 _No, it isn’t._ He picks up the pace and forces his legs to go faster. Despite his thighs aching and his muscles so hot it begins to freeze. Before he knew it, Freddy’s voice was no more and he's standing in front of a run-down meat shop he doesn’t even recognize. He leans against the wall and slowly sinks to the ground. Billy jabs at his hat as hard as he can and pulls it down to obscure his face. It’s been a pretty fucking while since he can really call anybody family. He’d never settle for anything other than his mom. But now, it's different. He wants something else. And it’s going to ruin his actual shot at a family he finally agrees with. He’s been a pretty picky bitch for a while and look where that got him. Something wet hits his shirt.

And now he’s crying. _A+, Batson._


End file.
